


Shane's first pride parade

by How0_0



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Pride parade au, Shane is grumpy boi, Zuzu City, with a heart of gold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 03:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19417432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/How0_0/pseuds/How0_0
Summary: Shane is tired and grumpy, but the farmer is happy and excited. Somehow Shane is going to have to survive the pride parade.





	Shane's first pride parade

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a challenge for fan fiction amino.  
> Hope you'll enjoy the story <3

Shane didn’t really care about the parade. He just didn’t think that it was necessary to have party just because he’s gay. He sure didn’t care about being gay, so why should anybody else? If it was up to him he would’ve stayed home with a six pack and a new video game. Unfortunately, his boyfriend strongly disagreed.

Whoever said that opposites attract must have been looking at their relationship, because nothing could describe them better than that. Where Shane was kind of bored on the bus ride to Zuzu city, his boyfriend was almost as excited as he’d been when they started dating. He was wearing his normal clothes, except for the rainbow coloured t-shirt, but his normal matte eyeshadow had been replaced with vibrant rainbow coloured eyeshadow and cat eye eyeliner.

He looked good, although Shane thought that it might be slightly over the top. Shane was just wearing the joja mart sweater he always wore, but when they finally got to the parade he saw that he might be a bit underdressed. Everyone around them were wearing clothes even more ridiculous than what the farmer was wearing. Some were even wearing what looked like halloween costumes. Shane sure couldn’t figure out another reason for anyone to be wearing a Freddy Mercury mask.

There wasn’t a lot of things about the parade he enjoyed. The music was too loud, most of the people were drunk or on their way to be drunk, which didn’t exactly make it easier for him to stay sober, and worst of all, his boyfriend seemed to enjoy everything around them. Shane couldn’t leave without the farmer, so he had to stick around for at least a bit more.

“What are we doing here?” Shane asked when he finally dragged the farmer to the side.

“What do you mean?”

“You know I don’t like stuff like this, so why are we here?” He said.

“I just thought that it would be good to get out of the valley every once in a while.” The farmer answered. “We can leave now if you want.”

“You’d leave?” Shane asked.

“Yeah, of course.” The farmer responded. “I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.”

“Yeah, right.”

“Come on, have a heart.” The farmer said, “I’m sure you’ll like it if you just give it a chance. And if you don’t, we’ll go home immediately.”

“Maybe we can stay for a couple of minutes more.”

“Ooh, thanks!” His boyfriend exclaimed, and immediately ran back in the middle of the parade. It seemed like he was looking back at Shane, but Shane just wanted to go outside the mass of people.

A small girl in the parade saw him and must’ve thought he looked sad, because she went over to him and began speaking to him.

“Excuse me mister.” Her voice was high, and he thought that he must be around the same age as Jas. Not old enough to be left in the city without supervision, so there must be some adults around here to look after her.

“What?” He said, a bit more rough than he would’ve liked.

“Are you okay?”

Oh yoba, was it really that obvious that even a small girl would notice. If he wanted to look happy for his boyfriend, he’d really have to get it together.

“I’m fine.” He answered. “Why don’t you just go back to your parents.”

“They’re not here.” She said. “I can’t find them anywhere.”

“They can’t have gone far, have you looked for them?” He asked.

“Yes, they are not anywhere I can see.” She said.

“They’ll most likely be at the end of the parade, why don’t you go there?”

“I can’t go there alone, it’s too scary.” She said.

Shane had to make a choice. Was he going to go back to his boyfriend and tell them that they should leave because it’s too noisy and annoying, or was he going to go through the entire parade just to help a little girl find her parents.

\--------

When they got to the end of the parade, her parents were standing in the far end, speaking to a police officer. They had been looking for their daughter ever since they lost her in the mass of people, and when she came running over to them with Shane walking towards them next to her, he could only imagine that they were feeling a lot of different emotions.

Relief, probably, since they found their daughter again. He could relate to that, he couldn’t even remember how many times Jas had run away only to be found by the farmer.

They were probably also thinking about why their daughter was accompanied by an adult man, who most likely looked like he was ready for death.

No matter what they were thinking, they thanked her for bringing their daughter safely back to them, and when the young girl, who he had learned was called Luna, told them about how nice he’d been, they even offered to give him some money as a thank you gift.

He told them that he didn’t want anything like that, and that it really wasn’t a problem, nor any big deal for him. They didn’t seem to accept that as an answer, and almost pressured him into accepting the gift. Right before he said yes, he noticed that they had a bag with a bunch of rainbow-coloured items in it. Apparently they were selling them to people, after Luna told them to make something that would be appropriate for pride.

He talked them into letting him take one thing from the bag instead of receiving the money. He chose a t-shirt in the farmer’s size. It was a pretty t-shirt, with a rainbow butterfly on the front. Luna told him that it was a great choice, and that it was her favourite item as well.

When he finally got away from the family, he noticed the farmer sitting on a bench and looking at him. Shane sighed, but began walking towards him. The farmer had an annoyingly smug smile on his face, which only grew when Shane sat down next to him.

“How much did you see?” Shane asked, but he already knew the answer.

“All of it.” The farmer said. “I knew you had a heart.”

“Shut up.”

“What did you bring?” His boyfriend asked, nodding to the shirt in his hand.

“It’s a gift, for you.” Shane said as he handed the shirt to his boyfriend.

“I love you.”

“Love you too.” He sighed.


End file.
